Goodbye Or Not
by Hidden In The Darkness 15
Summary: Shawn comes to a realization, and figures that there's no choice but to run. The problem is, someone doesn't want to let him go. Shassie Slasshy. My first Psych fic!


Okay, lets try this again. I was just getting to the middle of it when my damn computer decided it had had enough and was shutting off, so now I have to type the whole damn thing over again! Ugh! Once again, my first Psych fic!

**_Title:_**_ Goodbye... Or Not_**_  
Pairings:_**_ Shawn/Lassiter (Shassie), Gus/Jules_**_  
Warnings:_**_ It's yaoi... er... what do you call it in this fandom... Slash!_**_  
Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Psych, and don't feel like coming up with a witty way of saying it._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Goodbye... Or Not_**

When he had told Gus, the man had admitted to seeing it coming, but wondered why Shawn was going to give this up. They were doing so well.

Shawn just said it was time, and left it at that. It didn't take long for his best friend to figure out the real reason, and to tell him he was doing the right thing, though he wished he didn't have to.

So here Shawn sat, staring at the empty building that used to hold the Psych office. He had given Gus the keys to give to the guy who owned the place, so there was nothing holding him back from kicking his motorcycle into gear and disappearing into the sunset. At least that's the way it was supposed to be. So why did he feel like he was missing something, leaving something unsaid?

He had told his dad he was leaving again, and for once in Shawn's life, he was leaving on good terms with Henry. He had announced to Chief Vick that the spirits were calling him elsewhere. She, of course, had tried to bribe him, offering a raise and bonuses, but eventually accepted that nothing she could do would tempt the man to stay longer than he wanted to.

Jules had been told by Gus that he was leaving before Shawn could, but Shawn had expected that, after all, they were married, and to tell one was to tell the other.

Hell, He had even told Buzz McNab that he was leaving! So what was he forgetting?

Of course, he hadn't told Lassiter, but then, the man would probably celebrate when he found out Shawn had left. So the pseudo psychic just left it alone.

With those depressing thoughts, Shawn had finally had enough. Shooting one last look at the empty building, he started his motorcycle, pulled gracefully from the parking lot, and sped down the lonely back road out of Santa Barbara.

He was almost at the city limits when the telling lights and siren came up behind him. Since there was no one else on the road, he pulled smoothly to the shoulder, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He had been going at exactly the speed limit, was wearing his helmet, and his tags were still valid. Deciding to let the officer tell him, he grinned.

Chances were, he knew the cop, and could probably wriggle out of a ticket. So Shawn turned off the engine, removed his helmet, and waited.

He did not expect to be pulled roughly off his bike with a growl of, "Spencer."

Shawn was lifted off the ground until he was eye to eye with none other than Carlton Lassiter, the main reason he was leaving in the first place.

A few months ago had found Shawn complaining to his newly married best friend about his favorite subject; Lassie. He didn't even realize most of his complaints could be taken as compliments, nor did he notice how often he talked about the Irishman in general. But Gus did.

"Shawn, have you ever given thought to the possibility that you're in love with Detective Lassiter?" The exasperated man asked, and the question struck the usual talkative psuedo psychic dumb, for possibly the first time in his life. He couldn't answer it, and thought about it often after that.

Finally he came to the conclusion that, yes, he was irrevocably in love with Carton Lassiter, Head Detective of the SBPD, and possibly the person who most wanted to see Shawn behind bars.

That conclusion scared Shawn. He had thought he was in ove once, but it was nowhere near as intense as this, and the man was confused. If there was one thing Shawn Spencer did not like, it was being confused.

So he did what he did best, he made plans to run away.

Which had put him in his current position, nose to nose with the one person he wanted to see least at a time like this, expressive green eyes meeting icy blue.

"L-lassie, fancy meeting you here." He said, trying to push away the blush that was rapidly covering his face. Thankfully Lassiter didn't notice, deciding to go into rant mode.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving, Spencer. When you didn't come to the precinct today, I thought you had finally figured out that I didn't want you around. Imagine my surprise when I heard from McNab that you were leaving town today. McNab! You told the rookie, and didn't see fit to warn me?" The Irishman was on a roll, no realizing that because of his grip on Shawn's collar, the other was finding it harder and harder to breath, until he started clawing at Lassiter's hand.

"L-lassie! Can't breath!" The poor man managed to gasp out, and the order man finally released him, not even bothering to mutter an apology. He just stared at the younger man, waiting for him to catch his breath and provide an excuse.

When none was forthcoming, he just decided to continue with his rant, and judging from perspective, fortunately of unfortunately didn't think about what he was saying. "When McNab told be, you know what I thought? Good riddance, now I can finally get some work done. It took me an hour to realize I had been staring at the same paragraph the whole time, and I still can't tell you what it says? Why is that? Why do you mess with me, even when you're not there, Spencer? My life was fine until you came along! I has a great relationship, my divorce was going smoothly, and eventually I was going to be Chief. But the here comes this damn psychic, fake or not, and he messes with my head. He gets my girlfriend transferred, and I don't even mind, he gets me to rethink my divorce, and consider it from my wife's side, and he messes with my ambitions. Before I know it, I'm in love with the guy who comes in, plops himself on my desk, and calls me a name that puts one in mind of a yappy border collie!" Finally listening to himself, Lassiter froze, and looked at Shawn, who's expression went from shock, to disbelief, to deep thought.

"In love?" He asked slowly, but Lassiter is too angry with himself to answer the partially unasked question. He was trained to think before he spoke, and what he just revealed could get him fired faster than Shawn could suck down a pineapple smoothie. There was no going back now, though. He would have to deal with Spencer's disgust at being the object of lust and love of another man.

He didn't expect to be drawn out of his thoughts by tentative lips brushing his own. For once in his life, the self assurance that Shawn wore like a mantle was gone, leaving a self-conscious man in its wake. Lassiter couldn't have that.

His arms snaked around Shawn's slender waist, and licked the smaller man's lips, begging for entrance. The shocked gasp was just as good, and he slid his tongue into the moist cavern, using the language that only lovers could understand to assure the pseudo psychic that everything he said was the truth.

Shawn's hands slid up Carlton's back to fist into his hair, while his self-confidence returned enough to turn the innocent exploring into a searing battle full of passion.

Finally the need for air broke the two apart, and Lassiter looked down at the man in his arms. Shawn's lips were swollen and kiss-bruised. His eyes were half shut and clouded by lust, and if the hardness poking Carlton in the leg was any indication, he wasn't the only one who was excited.

"So," He murmured, burying his nose into his hopefully new lover's neck and taking in a scent that was utterly Shawn, a mixture of leather, pineapple, and an unidentifiable spice, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, since the lease is up on my place, I suggest yours." Shawn responded, the familiar grin gracing his aristocratic features.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

How was that? My first completed slash/yaoi thing. I am absolutely addicted to this couple! Why, I don't know. It just kind of seems right. Leave a review, maybe I'll post a sequel. Flames will be used to add decal to my car. I wanna look like I'm going fast : ) Hasta la pasta!


End file.
